Era más que un cariño fraternal
by moiraDBZ
Summary: Un amor no correspondido, que la verdad hace tiempo ya le había sido arrebatado. "Nunca creí que esa chiquilla pudiera resultar competencia en mi vida amorosa…" Una historia de Trunks y Pan, pero contada desde el punto de vista de Marron. ONE-SHOT ¡Pasen y lean!


**N/A: Este One-shot trata sobre el amor que conllevaban Trunks y Pan a lo largo de los años, que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en algo más. Contado desde el punto de vista de Marron. Reflexiones y pensamientos sobre un amor no correspondido y las cosas de la vida que son difíciles de aceptar. **

_Summary: Un amor no correspondido, que la verdad hace tiempo ya le había sido arrebatado. "Nunca creí que esa chiquilla pudiera resultar competencia en mi vida amorosa…" Una historia de Trunks y Pan, pero contada desde el punto de vista de Marron. ¡Pasen y lean! _

_**Era más que un cariño fraternal**_

Creí que en realidad ella nunca sería una amenaza en mi vida amorosa. Me enamoré de un chico que ya había sido conquistado por otros brazos, ni siquiera por una mujer, era una niña. Una niña que se ganó su cariño y compasión mucho más de lo que yo pude lograr. Desde pequeña ha sido una caprichosa e infantil, pero también la compañera de aventuras y risas de él, en las que yo no pude participar.

Día y noche los veía que se divertían juntos. Pasaban buenos momentos, se admiraban el uno al otro por las cosas que al otro le faltaba o no tenía, se sonreían mutuamente, pero sin saber que un día llegarían a una relación íntima, superando cualquier límite. Ese amor que se ha llevado desde hace años, pero después de mucho tiempo se dan cuenta de lo que sentían en verdad. Un amor así no puede compararse, no, no puedo competir contra eso. Esa pequeña en realidad no se da cuenta lo que ha conseguido, tener un chico así a su lado no tiene precio.

Yo al principio creí que iba avanzando, que cada vez me acercaba más a Trunks. Creí que en realidad estaba funcionando entre nosotros. Pero las noches que pasábamos juntos podían contarse con la mitad de mi mano. Mientras que las noches que pasaba con ella, eran conmovedoras. Hasta yo me sentía apasionada por una historia como la que llevaban ellos, era perfecta.

¿Y cómo me iba yo a dar cuenta? Veían películas. ¿Qué tenía de raro eso? Pero al parecer yo no me daba cuenta cuando él la quedaba mirando fijamente. Eran esos momentos en los que podía observar la belleza única de Pan. A decir verdad hay muchas mujeres hermosas que están detrás de Trunks, incluyéndome. Pero él sólo captaba la atención, en lo que para mí era, su hermanita, su mejor amiga.

Pasaba el tiempo y yo me ponía contenta cuando podía pasar tiempo a solas con él. Me sentía en el paraíso cuando sus ojos azulados me miraban, el viento soplaba su cabello lila y a mí se me paraba el corazón. Cuando me tocaba sentía que se me paralizaba todo el cuerpo, apenas me tocaba el hombro y yo, ya me sentía nerviosa y feliz.

Esa primavera, cuando las flores eran tiradas por el viento, nosotros estábamos sentados en un asiento de la plaza, solos, sin nadie alrededor, sólo nosotros dos. Pensé que sería el momento perfecto para declarármele, para confesarle todo el amor que sentía por él…

-Trunks…

-¿Eh? ¿Si, Marron?

-Sabes, hay algo… que, que te quise decir hace tiempo.- Me había sonrojado, me sentía más nerviosa que nunca.

-¿Y qué es eso?-Yo, lo miré a los ojos, me sentía insegura de todos modos, si se lo decía… ¿Qué me respondería?

-Yo… es, es que…-Yo sonreía en realidad, tanto tiempo guardándomelo, y al fin podría sacarme este peso de encima. Él me miraba con una ceja arqueada, estoy segura que él pensaba que estaba actuando muy extraño. Y para mí también, yo nunca he confesado el amor a un chico, normalmente ellos se me declaraban, y yo, si él no era atractivo, los rechazaba. O cuando a mí me gustaba alguno yo directamente los besaba y caían rendidos a mis pies. "Tal vez debería intentar eso..." Pensé, aunque… con Trunks era diferente, él no era cualquier chico que anduviera con la chica más linda que aparecía. Pero igual decidí intentarlo.

Él me seguía mirando atentamente, esperando una respuesta, yo rápidamente le incorporé un beso en los labios mientras cerraba mis ojos fuertemente, no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Aunque segundos después me di cuenta que mi amor no era correspondido, porque él se apartó cayéndose al suelo, con la cara sorprendida y asustada. Yo me sentí frustrada. De verdad pensé que al menos tendría oportunidad, que él seguiría el beso, pensé que yo le gustaba.

-¡Marron!- Me gritó sobresaltado tapándose la boca. Yo no pude evitar llorar en ese momento, justo cundo pensé que él se había enamorado de mí, cuando pensé que podríamos estar juntos, resulta que no me corresponde, que todas fueron fantasías que ningún día se va a cumplir. A pesar del dolor y el sufrimiento que estaba pasando con mis pensamientos tenía que ser directa con él, asegurarme que no me quería. Lo tomé de los hombros y le grité.

-¡Tu… ME GUSTAS MUCHO TRUNKS!

Él abrió bien los ojos, pero se tranquilizó un poco de la sorpresa, se levantó del piso y se sacudió la ropa. Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y dijo tranquilamente.

-Lo pensaré.

Lo observé sorprendida, él… no me estaba rechazando. Tampoco me estaba aceptando, pero significaba que yo, al menos, no le desagradaba. Y eso era suficiente para mí para seguirlo amando.

Lamentablemente las esperanzas no duraron mucho tiempo, porque a la semana siguiente Trunks me dio una respuesta.

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que lo pensara? Bueno, he estado pensando sobre eso…- Él no era capaz de mirarme a los ojos miraba al piso con decepción.- De verdad eres una gran amiga, pero… "Lo siento."- Sus palabras parecieron mudas, se disculpó por no tener los mismos sentimientos que yo, miraba desinteresado al piso, tratando de que no pareciera tan malo lo que me confesaba.- Sé que hemos estado saliendo por mucho tiempo, pero simplemente no puedo verte como mi novia, es algo que no puedo imaginar, tú… como mi pareja, mi chica, algo que no es posible.

Exploté en llantos, me había ilusionado ¿y para qué? ¿Para que me dijera que no? Trataba de sonreír ante la situación, pero mis lágrimas me delataban, salí corriendo. Escuché que Trunks me llamaba para que dejara de correr, pero la vergüenza era demasiada. Me escondí detrás de un árbol, me di cuenta que él ya no me perseguía, está bien, era mejor así. Si me olvidaba de él, pronto dejaría de amarlo.

Pero pronto me di cuenta de la verdadera razón de sus palabras, él una vez me dijo que nunca había tenido una novia de verdad, que una chica no era algo de lo que estuviera pendiente, pero ni él mismo se daba cuenta que ya había una niña ocupando ese lugar, de la mujer más importante en su vida, la protegía con su alma y corazón, pero en su mente seguía pensando que era su deber protegerla, como a todo amigo y familiar, pero no. Con ella era diferente, sus abrazos que la contenían eran los del amor más sincero que a mí me hubiera gustado probar, yo en mis sueños me imaginaba que Trunks me miraba así, como la miraba a Pan, de una manera valerosa y a la vez cariñosa. ¿Creías que de en serio eran sólo amigos? JÁ. Ellos no se daban cuenta, no lo aceptaban, pensaban que su relación no llegaría más allá de la amistad, al menos hasta que uno de ellos se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Yo me sentía tranquila al principio, creía en las palabras de Trunks diciéndome que ellos eran sólo amigos, y en las palabras de Pan, que ella simplemente se reía cuando le decía tal cosa.

Aunque trataba de olvidarlo no podía, más porque simplemente mi familia siempre iba a visitar a Bulma y yo debía ir también de una forma u otra. Era tan difícil, y cada vez sufría más porque estaba con ella. Intenté odiarlo, intenté verlo de otra forma, pensar que él era una mala persona. Lo logré, pero dejar de amarlo no. Me di cuenta que en realidad lo contrario al amor, no es el odio, sino la indiferencia. Y eso… era algo imposible para mí. Que me dé lo mismo lo hace él o no jamás sería posible. Porque su vida rasgaba con la mía, pero mi persona en realidad no significaba nada importante para él.

_Un día le pregunté a un ángel cuál es el peor castigo y él respondió: "Amar, y no ser correspondido"._

Muchas veces pensé que la verdad él no sería capaz de entender lo que es amar a una persona, que él no sentía nada por nada ni nadie, y en todo eso estaba incluida yo. Pero que una mujer no obtenga respuestas de un amor la hace pensar demasiadas cosas, imagina cualquier tontería, ya sea por beneficio propio, o para perjudicar más al corazón. En mi caso siempre trato de ser positiva, pero cuando descubro la verdad todo mi mundo se derrumba. Entendí que Trunks ya había experimentado el amor verdadero, y fue una patada en el estómago cuando me di cuenta que yo no era la que se lo había dado, sino una pequeña común y corriente de ojos azabache y cabello negro corto, ella, con una enorme fuerza, si no fuera por eso, yo la superaba en todo, mi apariencia la superaba. Pero… ¿es raro no crees? Cómo un amor se lleva desde tantos años, y te das cuenta mucho tiempo después. Bueno, eso le pasó al chico del que siempre estuve enamorada, Trunks Brief.

Después de la ida del mejor amigo de mi papá, años, para ser exacta cinco años habían pasado. Yo seguía enamorada del chico que una vez se robó mi corazón. Y él y Pan se habían vuelto inseparables. Después de mucho tiempo intenté otra vez conquistar a Trunks, lo perseguía a todas partes, le cocinaba cosas deliciosas, él me lo agradecía, si… pero no era lo que yo esperaba. Hasta que un día, otra vez, después de cinco años, volví a confesarle mi amor.

-¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TE AMO?!-Yo lloraba a cántaros, se lo había tratado de explicar miles de veces, pero él no comprendía.- Todo este tiempo… ¡Sé que te dije que te olvidaría! ¡Que te odiaba más que a nada! ¡Que eras de lo peor…! Pero… a pesar de todo yo… te sigo amando. ¡Dime tú si me amas o no!

-¡Marron, tranquilízate!

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡DIMELO! ¡DIME! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SIENTES?- Él me agarró de las muñecas fuerte, para que yo dejara de gritar.

-Creí que te lo había dejado claro la última vez.

-¡Pero no te creo! ¡No creo que no sientas nada!

-¡Pero…! Yo te dije, ay perdóname, pero… yo… no te amo.

-Jejeje…-Me reía con la cabeza baja, sarcásticamente.- No me refería a eso. No es que no me ames. Es que tú ya amas a otra persona.- Trunks me soltó las manos sorprendido.- ¡TÚ AMAS A PAN!- Le dije apuntándolo. Hace tiempo que no retomaba ese tema con él, decirle si había algo entre Pan y él… y ahora volvía decírselo.- ¡Te…! gusta Pan, ¿no es verdad?- Le decía seria, mientras UNA lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla. Él no sabía qué contestarme, normalmente diría algo como: "No. ¿Qué dices? Sólo somos amigos." Pero esta vez se quedó mudo, empezó a tartamudear, a balbucear.

-N-no, yo, es que, di-di-digo… -Y quedó mirando al suelo, decepcionado, por fin se había dado cuenta que Pan, no era sólo una amiguita, y más ahora, que se había convertido en una mujer, con cuerpo y atraíble para los hombres.

-¡Lo sabía!- Dije antes de echarme a correr llorando. Dejé a Trunks con sus propios pensamientos. Pero yo… a pesar de eso, bueno, aún faltaba la opinión de Pan. ¿Ella lo amaría él? Siempre había quedado la incógnita de la diferencia de edad. De cualquier manera yo no podía soportar que a él le guste ella, aunque no me lo hubiera dicho directamente, como muchos dicen, "_El silencio dice más que mil palabras"._

Pasaron días, noches, semanas, y yo… a todo esto no podía no verlo, porque…_Verlo con otra es un tormento, aunque no verlo es mucho peor que un infierno. _

Decidí visitarte de todos modos, ¿qué sería de tu vida después de lo que te dije? ¿Le habra confesado su amor a Pan? ¿O simplemente le metí cosas a su cabeza que no eran ciertas? Llegué un día a Corporación Capsula, saludando cordialmente a Bulma. Me recibió con mucho entusiasmo y me preguntó porque ya no iba tan a menudo como antes. "Problemas con el trabajo" Bueno, ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿"No, es que me siento incómoda acá porque me gusta tu hijo."? No. Igualmente pregunté por Trunks, ¡y Bra y Bra! Si no quedaría muy obvia… Ninguno de los dos se encontraban en la casa, se habían ido de compras al centro. "Podría encontrármelos allí." Pensé y partí rumbo al centro. Cuando iba caminando al lado de mi derecha me di cuenta que pasaba por esa plaza… la plaza donde una primera vez le confesé el amor a Trunks. Me sentí melancólica por un momento, hasta que escuché las voces de Bra y Trunks hablando mientras caminaban.

Me escondí en uno de los árboles cerca por donde ellos caminaban.

-Aún no me has dicho porque te estas comportando tan extraño Trunks.- Le dijo Bra a Trunks mientras él miraba hacia al suelo.

-Sí, lo sé. Es que… hace unas semanas… hablé con Marron.

-¿Mm? ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Dijo otra vez que me amaba y…y…

-¿YY…?

-Dijo que en realidad yo amaba a Pan, por eso no la aceptaba a ella.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Qué? Digo… ¿no te sorprende?

-Jaja ay Trunks, tú y Pan son los únicos que no han dado cuenta de eso. Hasta papá lo ha notado.

-¿Hablas de…?

-Tú y Pan… bueno, es cierto que cuando Pan era más chica nadie se hubiera imaginado este tipo de cosas, pero… el cariño no se terminó entre ustedes dos, ella es una mujer ahora, y todos nosotros comprendemos que los ustedes…

No podía seguir escuchando. Sabía que todo era verdad, pero escucharlo de otra persona me hacía confirmar mis sospechas. Y yo tenía una cara de preocupación indefinible. Pero desgraciadamente escuché lo siguiente que dijo Trunks.

-Sí, me parece… que siento algo más que amistad por ella, y no hablo de un cariño fraternal.

Mi desesperación se llenó hasta el tope. Él lo había admitido. Por primera vez escuché esas palabras salir de la boca de Trunks. Me sacudía la cabeza, no podía creerlo. YO tenía más posibilidades de gustarle a Trunks que ella, ella tenía más obstáculos para llegar al corazón de él, pero sin darse cuenta los pasó sin ningún esfuerzo.

El desamor es como caer a un pozo mientras se hace de noche y empieza a llover. Esa misma noche cayeron tantas gotas de lluvia como la cantidad de lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos. Debía aceptarlo, ya no habían esperanzas. Estaba experimentado el peor de los sentimientos. El más terrible de los sentimientos es el sentimiento de tener la esperanza perdida.

Aunque que ella lo rechazara, aunque Pan no sintiera lo mismo que Trunks, no importaba. Él estaba enamorado, él la mira de la misma manera en la que lo miro yo a él, y esa damas y caballeros, es una cara de persona enamorada. No tengo dudas.

Sonreír ante la situación era lo único que podía hacer. Quiero lo mejor para él, el chico más maravilloso del mundo merece a su chica perfecta, merece la felicidad. Tal vez yo no podía darle esa felicidad, pero podría ayudarlo a encontrarla. Provocarle una sonrisa era lo que más anhelaba.

Una noche, las noches infinitas de pensamientos obstruidos por la luna llena que refleja tu habitación, estaba Pan en Corporación Capsula, al igual que muchos invitados. Pan cumplía 20 años, y su fiesta la había festejado en la casa de Trunks, a oferta de Bulma, la cual Pan aceptó. Había sido una noche interesante, extraña, con una atmósfera en la que sentía la tensión. Muchos la felicitaban, la abrazaban, ella era amada por muchas personas, pero no tan amada que por un chico que observaba todo desde el techo de su tan gigantesca mansión. Yo lo miré. Él ni siquiera le había dicho feliz cumpleaños, ni se había presentado con ella en todo el día. Se notó la tristeza en el rostro de Pan, ella fingía una sonrisa como la que yo daba cuando pasaban días Trunks y Pan juntos, y yo fingiendo que me encontraba de lo más feliz. Así estaba ella, a todo esto, yo experimenté un sinfín de emociones que estoy segura que pocas personas han podido sentir. Me había parecido extraña la actitud de Trunks, pero su mirada representaba interrogación, inseguridad, esos mismos sentimientos que yo había sentido antes de confesarle mi amor, y ahí me cayó la ficha. Preguntarle a Bra era lo único que se ocurría.

-Bra, ¿y Trunks? ¿Por qué no vino a la fiesta?- Le pregunté mientras ella tomaba ponche. Las mentiras ya se habían vuelto un escudo para mí, protegerme de los pensamientos de las personas que dirían que soy una desesperada. Definitivamente, no podía decirle que ya me había dado cuenta que él estaba en el techo.

-Si vino. Pero… está meditando.

-¿Meditando? ¿Sobre qué? – Yo rogaba mil veces que no sea lo que yo estaba pensando.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- ¿De verdad quiero saber? Si es verdad lo que yo pensaba, ¿estaba bien seguirme lastimando de esa manera? Bra, era una de las pocas que sabía mis sentimientos hacia Trunks, y sabía que lo que diría me iba a herir.

-Eeeh…

-Será mejor que no lo sepas.

Tenía razón, ya era el final. Me terminaría de matar emocionalmente al saber eso. Pero, la única vez que me había dispuesto a no enterarme lo que pasaba en la vida de Trunks, me había enterado sin querer, sin esas intenciones escuchar la conversación que esos dos llevaban.

Al terminar la fiesta todos se fueron a sus casas, yo era la única que quedaba, estaba buscando a Pan para despedirme de ella. Bulma me dijo que estaba en la terraza de arriba. Subiendo las escaleras ya podía ver a Pan con sus manos apoyadas en el barandal mirando a la oscura noche, al terminar de subir las escaleras me di cuenta que estaba acompañada por una persona que había estado ausente toda la noche. En un silencio profundo se encontraban aquellos dos, hasta romperlo con las palabras de ella.

-¿Piensas que sería correcto?- Dijo Pan a Trunks sin quitar la vista del paisaje. Él la miró atentamente.- Que nosotros dos estemos juntos, ¿no piensas que es algo imposible? Eres mi mejor amigo, alguien a quien admiré mucho por mucho tiempo, te quiero Trunks, pero no de la manera en la tú me amas.

Estaba… ¡¿rechazándolo?! ¿Cómo se atreve a decir esas barbaridades? Parecía que Trunks ya le había confesado lo que sentía por ella, pero ella no le correspondía. Tal y como él hacía conmigo. Ahora lo único que pensaba era cómo el corazón de Trunks se estaría destrozando tanto como se destrozó el mío la primera vez que me rechazó, pero… al parecer no fue así.

-Lo comprendo. Pero no me importa.- En ese momento Pan lo miró sorprendida.- No me interesa cuantas veces me rechaces, no me rendiré. Porque tú… porque tú… ¡eres lo más importante en mi vida! Ya verás que un día, te estaré esperando en el altar, para cuando llegues conmigo ambos digamos "acepto". Te juro, que hasta que no me ames no dejaré de molestarte.-Dijo sonriendo. Esas palabras habrán parecido el paraíso para Pan, pero el infierno para mí. Me había imaginado miles de veces a mí y a Trunks en la iglesia a punto de casarnos, pero esta situación él tenía un sueño diferente.

Ella sonrió, lo abrazó.

-Recuerda que me lo prometiste.-Fueron la últimas palabras que escuché decir de Pan, mientras de acurrucaba en el pecho de Trunks, y él con su mano tocaba la cabeza de ella, apegándola más.

No volví a saber nada de ellos dos. Mudarme fue la única opción que se me había ocurrido. Sí, así es, como una cobarde estaba huyendo. Pero es que me había dado cuenta de algo muy importante, algo que me hizo ver Trunks con mucha claridad. Yo siempre aceptaba la derrota, nunca me proponía a terminar alguno de mis objetivos. Pero él sí, lo juró, juró que cumpliría sus sueños enamorando a Pan de una manera u otra. Lo lograría, estaba segura de eso. Una pizca, muy minúscula, de felicidad era la que sentía por él. El dolor era demasiado como para remediarlo con la felicidad que sentía otro. Bueno, ahora no, pero muy pronto él sería feliz, feliz con Pan a su lado. Yo no quería estar cuando eso pasara. Apenas despidiéndome de mi familia me fui a una ciudad lejana.

.

Dos años después de ese acontecimiento. En una vida solitaria, pero tranquila al parecer, me llegó correo. Desearía un millón de veces no haber abierto esa carta sin remitente, ni dirección de la cual me había llegado. Sólo tenía como destinatario mi nombre y mi dirección.

_Querida Marron,_

_Te invitamos al día más importante de nuestras vidas. El día en que uniremos nuestras vidas para siempre, con sueños en común, y este es el primero que vamos a cumplir. Dos personas que pondrán alma y corazón para intentar ser una sola. Queremos compartir este maravilloso momento con ustedes. Estamos muy contentos de informarle que estas invitado/a a nuestra boda el 3 de Septiembre a las 19:00 hs. en la Corporación Capsula, Ciudad Satán. _

_Esperamos con ansias que asista._

_ Trunks y Pan._

Una foto de ellos dos besándose se centraba en la invitación. El infalible sufrimiento que sentí me desvaneció. Justo en ese momento que creí haberlo superado, que ya no me gustaba él, me llega esto. Esto que me hace recordar todo lo que en verdad sentía y darte cuenta que, en realidad no lo has superado. Que en realidad no me olvidé de Trunks, me olvidé de mi sufrimiento. Sí, aún me lastimaba, todavía tenía este malestar, pero muy muy en el fondo donde yo no lo pudiera encontrar. Pero alguien me lo puso ante mis ojos de nuevo, buscó la pena que yo ocultaba y me la refregó.

Es ese momento en el que te das cuenta que los sentimientos son algo más fantástico que creíble. Los sentimientos no morirán, si los sigues alimentando con recuerdos. La memoria se conecta con la sensibilidad de uno y puede hacerte reír como puede hacerte llorar. Uno se percata que el error más grande un ser humano es intentar sacarse de la cabeza aquello que no sale del corazón.

No lo sé. Tal vez fue mi error. Digamos que Trunks también tuvo un amor no correspondido, con la diferencia que él sí pudo enamorar a Pan. ¿Qué habrá hecho? ¿Qué tanto se habrá esforzado? Yo, que lo amo más que a nada en el mundo no pude conseguirlo. ¿Cuánto amaba a Pan? De algo estoy segura. Yo no hice todo mi esfuerzo para conseguir lo que quiero. Llegué a penar que un amor no correspondido siempre sería así, no correspondido. Pero Trunks me hizo ver la verdad. Él cumplió con su promesa. Se propuso a algo y lo obtuvo. Yo no.

O tal vez simplemente me equivoqué al enamorarme de la persona equivocada. Pero ahora que lo pienso, uno no elige de quien enamorarse. Muchos incluso tienen miedo de ello. Porque la mayoría de las veces el amor está asociado al sufrimiento, la angustia y pena, que es persona especial te lastime, directa o indirectamente.

Cuando tu corazón recae en un vacío, donde nunca llegas a tocar fondo, te das cuenta que el dolor no tiene límites. Sufres, te lamentas, mientras un par de personas opacan tu vida con su felicidad. En donde hay dos corazones felices, hay un tercero destrozado.

**FIN.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews! ^.^ **

_**MoiraDBZ.**_


End file.
